With the proliferation of digital components in homes there has been an increase in the amount of low voltage cables installed in the homes, such as communications cables, coaxial cables for cable TV, and various cables for digital videodisc players, game stations, surround sound systems, and various other auxiliary devices. Large amounts of low voltage cables can be unattractive as they clutter up the floor and become unsightly.
One common method of dealing with these large amounts of cables is to route them through the walls of the home. Conventional low voltage mounting devices typically are installed by first cutting a rectangular hole in the wall. Frequently, this involves finding the location of a stud, cutting the rectangular hole next to the stud, and then attaching the low voltage mounting device to the stud.
Although the aforementioned procedure provides a means of mounting a low voltage device to a wall, it usually requires a substantial amount of time to locate a stud and prepare an appropriately sized rectangular hole to accept the mounting device. U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/319,648, 12/012,907, and 12/008,120, the entire contents of which have been incorporated herein by reference thereto, all discloses electrical mounting devices that could be mounted in a fraction of the time required for most conventional electrical mounting devices. The significant savings in installation time of the mounting devices presented in these related applications was a result of a simplified wall preparation procedure which required that only a simple circular hole be formed in the sheetrock of the wall. This significantly reduces wall preparation time as a conventional hole-saw can be used to prepare the installation site. Conventional hole-saws are easily obtainable at any hardware store and simply consist of a circular mandrel with cutting teeth that can be attached to a conventional hand held drill.
Although the related applications presented an improved device for mounting electrical components on the wall, they were limited to mounting a single electrical component per mounting device. The present invention provides a mounting device that is capable of mounting two low voltage electrical components side by side in a single mounting device.